Our research is directed toward further characterization of our finding of elevated pain thresholds in bulimia nervosa subjects and binge eating disorder (BED). We have collected data on changes in pain thresholds in women during a binge/purge episode and are in the process of preparing a manuscript on the results. We are now beginning to study BED subjects with a similar protocol.